


My Sweet, Bad Boyfriend

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Xu Minghao Rules [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, bottom!mingyu, cringy title i know, former bad boy hao, hao charms his future in-laws, kidding, top!Minghao, upper class gyu, with gyu family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Mingyu's boyfriend was a reformed delinquent, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be bad from time to time.





	My Sweet, Bad Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 67812 years since I wrote smut and/or updated this series. 
> 
> Lazy writing with almost no editing. Sorry.

Minghao had changed. The Physical Education major had cut off contact with his troublemaker gang from high school, dyed his blazing red hair back to black, and took off the gazillion piercings from his right ear. He had become the boyfriend you wouldn't be embarrassed to introduce to your parents.

Not that Mingyu was embarrassed of Minghao. Truly, he didn't care. If he did, he wouldn't have approached Minghao when he saw him at the cross-faculty sports event last year. He wouldn't have invited him to lunch in his Economic faculty canteen, where everyone wore button up shirt and blouses instead of ripped jeans and "artsy" T-shirts Minghao loved to wear.

They got together two months ago, near the end of their first year. After they started dating, Mingyu asked Minghao if he'd like to come to his house and have dinner with his family. He knew that the invitation might come as a pressure. Meeting parents was kind of a big thing. But he simply wanted to have all of his favorite people in one room, enjoying a nice meal and each other's company. Besides he had always gushed to his parents about how great Minghao was, they were impressed with his stories, and Mingyu couldn't wait until they get to know his boyfriend directly.

It surprised Mingyu that Minghao said yes to his invitation, and what's even more shocking was that on the first dinner last month, Minghao arrived at his doorstep with jet-black hair and not a single earring, wearing clothes that didn't show off his collarbones and bare knees. When Mingyu asked about the sudden transformation, Minghao casually said something about being presentable.

"A CEO and a professor wouldn't want to see their son dating a guy who looked like a jobless, high school dropout." Minghao said it like it was no big deal, but Mingyu was hurt. It hurt him that Minghao felt like he couldn't be himself, and it hurt him because Minghao's words were probably true. Despite his parents being good people, they'd still probably mind their peers and relatives' opinions and wouldn't approve of Minghao in his true state. 

It took him the whole first dinner and a couple more talks to be sure that Minghao didn't feel forced. The way Minghao talked with his parents and little brother had this sincerity Minghao always showed to Mingyu. And the way Minghao looked at him in the eyes that one day when Mingyu confessed his guilty feeling, the way he said, "Your parents love you and want the best for you. I respect that because _ I love you_." It did not only lifted all of Mingyu's worries, but also brought Mingyu to cloud nine as it was the first time Minghao said the three big words.

Besides, Minghao didn't actually transform into a whole different person. He simply adjusted his appearance to fit society's standards. Inside he was still the same Minghao that Mingyu fell for. He didn't try to lie about his major and future career path as a school PE teacher, and spoke to Mingyu's parents with the right combination of pride and modesty. It seemed that Mingyu's parents liked that. They had good things to say when Mingyu asked their opinion about his boyfriend after Minghao went home, the only complaint was Minghao being too skinny. They even joked about Minghao not being able to piggyback his children with Mingyu if they got married. It startled Mingyu that his parents didn't oppose the idea of their son not marrying a businessman or academic researcher like they had spoken of before. Even more surprising that they warmed up to Minghao so quick. Although maybe Mingyu should've expected that, with the way he himself quickly fell for Minghao. His boyfriend was indeed a charmer.

Since then Minghao had come to Mingyu's house occasionally, whether it's for escorting Mingyu home after a date, or coming especially to visit. If it wasn't too late at night, Mingyu's mom would invite Minghao to stay for dinner and chat for a while.

Today was Sunday and Minghao stopped by after they had an afternoon date at the bay area. Mingyu's mom invited Minghao for dinner and so they waited upstairs in Mingyu's room. Usually they would stay in the living room, chatting with Mingyu's dad, but the old man was out to the supermarket to go on an errand for his wife. 

Minghao offered to help Mingyu's mom in the kitchen, but she gently declined. 

"I've told you how cooking helps me de-stressed, right?" Minghao nodded and she continued. "A part of it is because I can have everything under my control, and so I can be annoying when cooking with other people. Ask Mingyu, he's been a victim of mine."

"Oh, definitely," said Mingyu exaggeratingly. "She'd say _ 'Don't cut the carrots like that!'_, don't this, don't that." He exchanged grins with his mother.

Turning to Minghao, Mingyu's mom said with a pout, "I don't want you to see my annoying side and hate me." Minghao smiled and assured that he wouldn't, but respected her wish and left her to cook on her own.

That's why Mingyu and Minghao were now sitting on Mingyu's bed, Minghao resting his back on Mingyu's headboard, while Mingyu leaned on Minghao's chest. Mingyu had one hand fiddling with his phone and the other playing with the fabric around Minghao's left knee. Minghao had his chin on Mingyu's left shoulder and arms wrapped around Mingyu's waist.

"How about this one?" Mingyu showed his phone screen to Minghao. They were choosing headphones for Jihoon's birthday.

"The blue one is better." Minghao said behind him before giving a peck to Mingyu's shoulder. Mingyu hummed in satisfaction from his boyfriend's sweet gesture.

The atmosphere was comfortable and lovely, but gradually it changed since Minghao started to pepper kisses onto Mingyu's neck. The kisses turned into small sucking and bites, accompanied with hands roaming beneath Mingyu’s shirt.

“Hao…”

Mingyu turned his head to scold his boyfriend, but was met with Minghao’s lips instead. The moment their lips touched, Mingyu was gone. It had always been like that. He was embarrassingly weak against Minghao’s touch, melting at the slightest contact. 

He let his lips being devoured, occasionally sighing at the pleasure. Didn’t even mind the strain on his neck, too focused on his boyfriend’s ministration.

When Minghao pulled away and pushed Mingyu down to the mattress, Mingyu finally came to his senses.

“Minghao, not--” he gasped as Minghao simultaneously sucked his neck and pinched his left nipple. “--dinner’s going to be ready any time.”

That’s right. As much as Mingyu would like to continue and let Minghao devour him completely, they were in Mingyu’s home. Soon enough Mom would call them down for dinner. And yet Minghao didn’t seem to mind. His mouth and hands never stopped, he even started grinding his hips down on Mingyu’s.

The feeling of Minghao’s desire pressed to his body made Mingyu yelp. Minghao stopped his sucking only to chuckle, and Mingyu wished he could be truly mad.

“Minghao!” 

Minghao raised his body to look at Mingyu and said, “We’ve done it quick at school before. I’m sure we’ll finish before your Mom’s done cooking.” He smirked.

Mingyu felt his face heating up to the verge of combusting. They had only done it once at a semi-public place. _ Once _and Minghao dared bringing it up again! 

It was when the Faculty of Cultural Sciences held an art and performance night. They went to watch but sometime during the event, they had this spontaneous burst of want for each other. It was so sudden and unexpected. They were holding hands and gazing at each other, just that. They’re not even drunk. But right at that moment Mingyu _ needed _Minghao and so did Minghao. 

So they went to an empty classroom just as the performing band was about to go to their next song. The two lovers’ act was done before the song ended.

“But nobody could hear us that night,” protested Mingyu. “Here my brother is in the next room!”

“You gotta be quiet then,” said Minghao with a wide grin. Mingyu wanted to scold him for that annoying grin, but before he could say anything, Minghao was back to sucking Mingyu’s neck.

While Mingyu’s hands were gripping at the sheets before, now they had given up on holding back and grabbed Minghao’s back. His fingers clawed from beyond the fabric, knowing well that Minghao wouldn’t mind. 

“Gyu,” Minghao whispered into his left ear. “Can I?”

Mingyu whimpered as he nodded a few times. With that, Minghao gave a quick peck to his left cheek and separated their bodies so he could get off the bed. Mingyu knew that Minghao was gone to get the lube and condom from his bag, so he focused instead on taking his clothes off.

When Minghao was back to the bed, Mingyu saw that he was already naked. While Minghao efficiently put on a condom and wet his fingers, Mingyu pulled his own legs by the back of his thighs so that his knees were pressed to his bare chest. He gave out a small whine as he realized how embarrassing this was, but he couldn’t deny how much he wanted Minghao.

It didn’t take long for Minghao to prepare Mingyu, and soon enough they were united. Minghao put Mingyu’s legs over his shoulders so he could hold Mingyu’s hands as he moved. 

“H-Hao…” Mingyu mewled. The pleasure was beginning to feel too much for him to be quiet. “Get the pillow, please…”

Minghao let go off Mingyu’s hands and stopped moving to get the pillow behind him, then gave it to Mingyu, who put it on his right so he could bite the corner. So when Minghao started thrusting again, Mingyu had the pillow to muffle his moans.

Apparently Mingyu was too absorbed that he didn’t hear the knock on the door. He only realized when Minghao stopped his hips and heard his mother speaking behind the door.

“Mingyu?”

It was crazy how fast his heart was beating against his ribcage. “Yes, Mom?”

“I’m sorry but dinner’s going to wait for a while…” His mom said with guilt in her voice. “I messed up with the soup.”

“Oh.” Mingyu felt slightly relieved. He thought his mom had heard them somehow. “It’s okay, Mom.”

“Please wait a bit longer, okay?”

“Okay. I’m sorry I’m shouting.” Mingyu felt bad for talking to his mother over the door like this. But he couldn’t exactly go and open the door with his boyfriend balls deep in him. “I’m in the bathroom,” he lied.

“Would you like to come in, Mrs. Kim?” Minghao spoke to his mother, but he was looking at Mingyu with a cheeky smile. This brat!

“No, it’s fine. I have to get back to the kitchen.” Mingyu’s mom spoke again, her voice getting smaller. “Call you guys later.”

They stayed silent for a few moments until Minghao laughed his heart out above Mingyu. He looked beautiful with his eyes wrinkled and Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, and as much as Mingyu wanted to get angry, he couldn’t not find him endearing.

So he faked a sulking instead. “Minghao.” He pouted. That got Minghao lifting his right hand to caress Mingyu’s left cheek, and Mingyu revelled in the gentle touch.

“Okay, don’t get mad. I’ll make it up to you,” said Minghao before taking Mingyu’s hands in his once again and resumed the movement of his hips. This time Minghao’s thrusts were more powerful and precise, and Mingyu knew that this will last no longer than their quickie at arts night. 

What he didn’t expect was coming undone by Minghao whispering to his left ear, “You look so pretty” in a sweet yet raw voice. Minghao stayed still until Mingyu’s body stopped trembling, then thrusted two more times to reach his climax.

With his vision slightly blurry from pleasure, Mingyu saw Minghao's face getting closer and knew what was his boyfriend trying to do. He craned his neck to meet him halfway into a kiss. It was a slow, gentle kiss.

"See?" Minghao said with a teasing in his voice. "Told you we could finish before dinner. Bet you can still take a quick shower."

Mingyu gave a playful hit to his boyfriend's chest before getting off the bed. He considered for a bit then decided to take a shower, in case he smelled like sex. He shuddered when imagining his parents noticing and wanted to avoid that at all cost. 

When the dinner was finally ready, they all sat around the dining table downstairs. Mingyu's dad at one end, Mingyu and Minghao sitting next to each other. Across Mingyu was his brother, while his mom sat across Minghao.

Today's conversation was as lively as before, and Mingyu was glad that no one seemed to notice. Taking a shower was definitely the right decision. 

He turned to his right and saw Minghao talking animatedly with his mother, both had smiles on their faces, which brought a smile on Mingyu's own lips. 

This moment reminded him that the best decision he made in his whole life was talking to Minghao in their freshman year.

"Mingyu." His mother suddenly turned to him. "Get married to Minghao so I can have him as my son," she said with pleading eyes.

Mingyu felt his own cheeks getting hot. "Mom! We're still in college!" It's not that he was against the idea, not at all. Actually he had been indulging himself with this fantasy, daydreaming about what kind of wedding they'd have, about waking up to a morning with Minghao beside him…

"Your father and I got married when I was a student," his mother tried to prove her point.

"Mom, you were in Masters program. Dad already started his business. Minghao and I are still undergraduate sophomores!"

His mom pouted and continued her narration on how Minghao would be the perfect son-in-law. God, Mingyu sure wished his parents would love his boyfriend, but he didn't ask them to be obsessed like this.

Besides, Mingyu didn't want to scare Minghao away. What if Minghao felt his parents' enthusiasm was a burden? Mingyu didn't even tell Minghao about his future dreams with Minghao, too afraid that he'd make the latter uncomfortable. He loved Minghao too much to lose him.

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt a hand covering his own right hand. He looked down to the overlapping hands, and then traced his gaze up to look at the owner of the hand. 

When he saw Minghao's eyes, he found out that he wasn't the only one deeply in love.


End file.
